land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Material
Metals Silver Silver is used to make weapons to be used against were-beings and special types of undeads. Silver weapons and armor are never on sale in regular shops and must normally be forged on command. Armor made of silver have an armor class 2 higher than normal due to the metal's fragility. Soul Steel Soul Steel as it is called is a type of metal that was salvaged from the remains of the bloddiest of battlefields, although not technically magical, a small part of the deseased's soul force have bled into the metal. Typically, only ferrous metal and alloys absorb this energy. Weapons made out of soul steel counts as being magical for the purpose of hitting creatures with immunities. Soul Steel is rarely if ever found in shops or armory but sometimes surface on magic academies and certified shops who sell small fragments. Crafting Soul steel requires a magical forge as to not purge the material of it's properties. Xillium Xillium is an Alien ore found the the planet Xillia. It naturally suck out the magic of creatures it touches. Anyone carrying something made fo Xillium is unable to cast spells or slot them, cannot use active magical items and casters hit by it have the spell they are casting fail. Inherently magical beings such as Demons, Fae or Elementals receive double damage from Xillium weapons. Xillium is however very heavy and any weapon larger than a short sword (Spear tip and the like excluded) receive a -2 on to hit and a -4 for two-handed weapons. Woods Ironwood Comming from the Island of Ushas which is extremely poor in hard metals such as Iron, Copper and Tin, the locals have developped a process to create material with durability similar to steel. Ironwood is the pulp of a certain tree that is made into thin paper sheets and then formed into specific shapes such as plates or blades using resin. The process while quite long creates weapon immune to rust, with properties like that of steel. Although the items are made of wood, the resin used to form them is resistant to heat and flames. Ironwood can be used to build; *Armors; Plate, Scale, Banded, Splint. *Swords: Broad Sword, Long Sword, Bastard Sword, Two-Handed Sword. *Short Blades: Dagger, Knife, Short Sword, Katar. *Axes: Battle Axe, Two Handed Axe. Cloths/Fabric Spell Weave Spell Weave is a special brand of silk fabric that has been enchanted to react with magical beings. The Fabric is used in the Empire as a way to mark magicians and identify them easily. When not worn, the fabric takes on a dull gray and looks normal. When worn by a magician, the color change to lively version of the assigned color with small reflection and shimmers appearing on the surface when spells are being cast. Colors and Meaning *Red: Evoker *Orange: Conjurer *Yellow: Enchanter *Green: Transmuter *Blue: Diviner *Purple: Illusionist *White: Abjurer *Black: Necromancer *Gold: Priest *Silver: Non-specialized Wizard *Shifting: Wild Mage *Beige with red veins: Fleshshaper Styles meaning *Waist Sash: Apprentice *Waist + Shoulder sash: Wizard *Tabard: Magister, in position to teach magic. *Tabard + Cowl: Arch-Magister, Headmaster of an academy. Steel Silk An extremely rare and expensive type of silk, steel silk garments grant a small degree of protection against attacks. Steel Silk is native to Hurekami and extremely hard to farm due to the worm's fragility. *AC -1 for Vest *AC -2 for Full Robe *Does not Impede spellcasting *Does not stack with armor. Gems & Crystals Category:Item Category:Material